Traditionally, many of today's various gaming jurisdictions have prohibited wagering on skill-based games such as arcade-type games, video console games (e.g., XBOX, PlayStation, Wii, etc.), and/or other gaming platforms in which a player's relative skill at playing the game affects the game's paytable and/or affects the probability that the player will receive a winning payout.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/865,538 (herein “Parent Application”) discloses various aspects for implementing hybrid arcade/wager-based gaming techniques in casino gaming networks, in which the hybrid arcade/wager-based game may include a non-wager based gaming portion and a wager-based gaming portion. A player engaged in play of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game is able to concurrently engage in continuous game play of the non-wager based gaming portion during execution of wager-based gaming events which are automatically triggered based on events which occur during play of the non-wager based gaming portion. One of the benefits of the hybrid arcade/wager-based gaming techniques disclosed in the Parent Application is that various hybrid arcade/wager-based game embodiments may be configured or designed such that the outcomes and/or payouts of the wager-based game events are not dependent on, or influenced by, the level of skill of the player. Accordingly, many of the hybrid arcade/wager-based game embodiments disclosed in the Parent Application may be characterized (e.g., from a regulatory perspective) as games of chance since, for example, in at least some embodiments, the wager-based game events are implemented as a RNG-based games of chance.
However, more recently, some gaming jurisdictions (including the state of Nevada, for example) have begun to introduce new rules and regulations for permitting skill-based, wager-based gaming. Such skill-based, wager-based games (herein “skill-based wager games”) may be characterized as games of skill since, for example, the outcomes and/or payouts of the wager-based game events are dependent on, or influenced by, the level of skill of the player.